


【乙女向】【竹村 x 女V】上弦の月 The Crescent Moon

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Takemura takes V to Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 假如在主线中间，竹村带V去了一次日本，两人共度了一段平静的时光
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Kudos: 13





	【乙女向】【竹村 x 女V】上弦の月 The Crescent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> *我初学日语，如果里面出现的日语有误请见谅  
> *请搭配BGM食用：上弦の月—崎山つばさ with 桜men

【1】

房门没有上锁，我推开门时，他正在电脑上处理文件。

“ただいま！”我试图引起他的注意。在赛博时代，我没有必要说这句话。他拥有最先进的义体，在很远的地方就能感知到我。但我想保留一种仪式感——或者说是旧世界人们保守老土又浪漫的交流方式。

与他熟识后，我开始学习日语。我关掉了芯片的自动翻译功能，一个音节又一个音节，一笔一划地自己学习这门全新的语言。我学会的第一个假名是あ，是他教给了我。我们这个时代已没有纸笔，我还记得那天，他握住我的手，在空中画出几笔优雅的直线与弧线。

说到他，我还是不敢相信，我与竹村五郎已在北海道住了很多天。一到札幌，他就带我来到城市郊外的这座山中小屋。我不知道他是租下了这里，还是带我占据了一栋无人居住的老屋。

多数时候他都在屋里处理他的事情。若是大雪封山，我就陪他坐在窗前，看肆虐的雪堆上樱花树光秃秃的枝条，又在风中扑扑簌簌地落下。天气晴朗时，我会独自去山中走走，在寒风中放空思绪。

今夜月色很美，他忙着处理事情时，我又去山中散步。月亮低垂于夜空，苍凉的月光将雪地映得惨白，我周身似乎也沾染上了寒气。听到我的声音，他站起来，转身面向我。

我看到他张开双臂，夜色中双眸明亮如北极星。我跌进他冰冷又坚硬的怀抱，被他脖子与前胸的义体硌得生疼，却也不愿意放手。他的义体让我想起数据条中说的，古代武士的铠甲。我拥抱他，亲吻他，像是在吻一座尘封数百年的石像。

从我站的位置可以看到他的电脑屏幕，但我没有选择扫描那些文字。留给他私人空间是一方面，更重要的是，我不想破坏我们共同营造的幻象。他想要复仇，想要重回荒坂，而我会引发一场剧烈的风暴，带来他最不愿看到的结局。未来会化作仇敌，但此刻我只想拥抱。肉体一转眼就成灰，意识也不过是赛博空间里的数据乱流，只要此刻拥抱在一起，我们就拥有今晚。

我告诉他，奔跑时我看到扑面而来的雪山，在月光下闪着幽冷的光晕。如同他推荐我读的那本书——川端康成的《雪国》中所写的那样美。他走到窗前，望向月下的庭院，他告诉我，他也很喜欢雪。在夜之城时，他最怀念家乡的雪。我说，我很喜欢日文中“雪”的发音。“Yuki”,如同小声说出只有两人知晓的秘密，又似做了一个香甜的美梦。

他身上多处接受了义体改造，夜里拥抱起来冰凉刺骨，但仍是血肉的那些部分又炽热滚烫。胸膛贴着胸膛，心脏贴着心脏，一次次深吻与欢愉如道道利刃，将我的意识割得清醒。我深知应该立刻下山，从札幌飞回北美，回到那座光永不熄灭的不夜之城。但一种难言的渴望如牢笼，将我禁锢在他身边。

睡着之后，我又梦到了过去的事情，离我而去的人，那些挥之不去的噩梦。凌晨三点，我从梦中惊醒。月亮早已被山坳吞噬，四下漆黑一片。我没有开启义眼的夜视功能，在黑暗中听着我们的呼吸声。他在我枕边熟睡，气息却有些不匀，不知他是否也和我一样，深陷于昔日的梦魇？

我握住他的手。他的手掌粗砺，常年握刀剑而形成的老茧常常在我皮肤上引起一阵阵颤栗。我曾问他为何不换上机械义手，无法想象机械触摸物品时僵硬冰冷的触感，他说。

也许是我的错觉，我握住他的手后，他的呼吸重新变得均匀。

【2】

第二天下起大雪。我们将木质桌椅搬至庭院中，他取出一瓶梅酒，我们在漫天飞雪中对酌。这个季节看不到樱花，雪花飘落，却也似落英飞舞。我摊开手掌，接住几片雪花，又看到它们在我掌心消失无痕。

他坐在我对面，默默不语地看着我，似沉默的海。他又换上那身有和服元素的白色正装，如同化身霜雪，又似云中之月。

我告诉他，我感觉他们国家的人似乎很喜欢这种转瞬即逝的美，这是我从读过的日文书籍中总结的一点。他说，雪终有融化的一天，在春雨与泥土中凋零是樱花的宿命。没有什么是永恒的，也许因为一场地震，日本就会在无边无际的海中永远沉没。

远离夜之城的这段时间，我们假装两人之间的分歧并不存在，形成了无需言说的默契。不愿接受却又强迫自己相信，这样似乎可以维持浪漫的假象。他履行了诺言，来日本的第一站，他带我去了宫城县。那些“真正的食物”比他形容得还要美妙。从小在夜之城摸爬滚打，我面对吃的从来都是将就，那些精致的日本菜让我第一次对“幸福”这个词有了实感。我不禁幻想，我与他生活在一起，如旧时代的家庭一样，分担柴米油盐的琐碎会是什么样子。

他带我去参观城郊的神社，冷冽的风穿过旷野，万物萧索，我好像看到了他讲过的那些怨灵。他说这里在春天完全是另一番景象，苍翠，清雅。我想起了他为我背过的那首俳句：“春风——/侍女的/短刀【注1】”。春风料峭，寒如短刀，暖阳复苏万物，似少女的温情。那是一种怎样的美？我想象不出。

我的语音信箱里堆满了好友的来信，关心的，质疑的，责备的。我没有对他们详说离开夜之城来日本的目的，也不知道该怎么说出口。

自欺欺人，逢场作戏，这是真实的我和他。命运像漩涡里的水那样在我身边旋转，它让我脚步沉重，在水流中越陷越深。

现实的引力太过沉重，每分每秒都在拉扯我们走向注定的结局。一切不过镜花水月，我终将亲手打破这座乌有之乡。

【3】

一天清晨，我因为Relic芯片故障又晕倒在小屋门前。世界天旋地转，树枝在空中划出首尾相接的环。视野变得摇晃又模糊，朦胧中我看到，他在我倒地之前赶来。

他拥着我坐在小屋前的台阶上。雨水从屋檐坠落，水滴沾湿他的深色胡茬。我看到他眼角微皱，额头上的伤痕，些许银丝掺进他的黑发。

山林透过薄雾泛着淡淡新绿，看啊，他说，春天来了。冬日霜雪在暖风中化为水流，压抑多时的爱与恨终将炽热流淌。

我们在不止的雨中紧紧相拥，如一对沉默的雕像。

是他主动打破沉默。「変わらないで」，他的声音在我耳边犹如梦呓。我将脸埋进他的胸膛，看不到他的面容。

“请不要改变……”我用英文重复他的话。雨水，或是泪水，顺着我的脸颊滑落。

【4】

我们的钱与武器都够用了，足够让我们逃离夜之城，逃去任何地方。他曾说想当流浪者，我愿与他在高速公路上迎着烈日飞驰，躺在荒野的草地上看繁星点缀的夜空，可是我们逃不过挣不脱命运的水流。

我又回到了夜之城。我在这里出生，也注定在这里死去。这里有朋友，家人，责任，承诺。无名小卒的心酸，扬名立万的理想。这座城是我解不开的结，无法逃脱的审判。

后来我们继续之前中断的任务。我们又形成了一种诡异的默契，谁都没有再提起过在日本的那些日子。规划任务时，我明显看出他想让我来承担最危险的部分。毫无怨言地，我一一完成了他的安排。

我爱他，爱到无法承担。逃不开他，只能痛恨伤害自己。

花车祭典那次行动中，我看到此生从未见过的美丽花火。全息影像流光溢彩，闪烁几下便从我指尖流走。

没有时间欣赏这样绝美的景象，我依照他的指示暗杀三位狙击手。我是他在黑暗中的化身，独属于他的杀戮天使。后来一切急转直下，劫持，谈判，真相。303号房中我冒生命危险救回他，与他诀别。

他知道了我最终做的那些事情。荒坂遭受重创，他一直以来的愿望彻底崩塌。“下地狱去吧！”他朝我怒吼。看到他气急败坏的样子，我在屏幕之外冷笑。

这次他又说对了。他死了，我也仅仅多了六个月的存活时间。我与老友一一告别，静静等待大限到来。

我的思绪越来越滞涩，意识将要消散。我想起了那天夕阳西下，我们在天台上时，五郎提过的猫灵。人应该是有灵魂的吧？赛博时代意识可以上传，可以下载进一副新的躯体，令人“死而复生”。但我觉得灵魂应是一种更深层的东西，不仅关乎于意识，更在于我们的情感、我们在这个世界留下的印记。

若真有灵魂存在，也许在来生还会再见面？我差点忘了，他没有去过来生酒吧，也就不适用于这个承诺。天国之门已为我关闭，我将会在地狱中与他重逢。长日将尽，凛冬笼罩时，跨过黄泉与冥界，前往亡者的国度。

“人没有灵魂，我们都不该存在。此刻你能看到我，是因为你在梦中凭空创造了我。”寂静与安眠的国度，我看到他朝我走来。

我们还以某种形式存在着，注定纠缠，伤害，撕扯得鲜血淋漓。

我不说话，只是笑。我走向他，拥抱我今生的挚爱。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】出自小林一茶的俳句集


End file.
